1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to computing systems. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to providing hints for handwriting recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
In addition to working with text, computers now have the ability to record and modify electronic ink. The electronic ink may be kept in its native form or may be recognized as text. Recognition of electronic ink is not always perfect. The recognition process may vary based on the legibility of a person's handwriting in addition to the context in which the person is writing.
Computing systems provide alternates to users such that a user may select which recognition result is correct for received handwriting. However, conventional representations of alternates do not address complex representations of electronic ink. For instance, conventional representations of alternates are limited to analyzing a single line or few lines of electronic ink. Computing systems did not account for contextual value of electronic ink extending beyond five or so lines.
Also, similar handwriting may have different meaning based on the context of the area in which someone is writing.
A system is needed that uses information relating to an input region to improve recognition.